Romantic Summer
by Dream Dagger
Summary: One summer Maka Albarn finds herself stricken with a curse. This curse turned her into a mermaid. A human when dry and a mermaid when wet. Maka doesn't think of it as a curse and lives her life as a normal half-fish half-human girl. The curse doesn't allow you to tell others about this transformation.This is bound to be the most romantic summer ever. MakaxSoul. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Make a Splash!

**Hey new story yay! XD I came up with this idea whilst watching H2o: Just Add Water...so yeahh...I hope you enjoy ;)**

...

The best time in the whole wide world. Summer. I, like most teens today, long for those beautiful free summer days. Days filled with fun in the sun and just plain relaxing. The best summer I could ever remember was when the most remarkable thing happened in my life. I turned into a mermaid. Yes, that sea creature with the torso of a woman and a fish tail. It seems unbelievable, I know. But I assure you I am not fibbing. The only thing I can't forget is that, I can't speak a word of it. Not to anyone. Not even my father. Because of this command I have become very distant and secretive. Soul, my best friend, has been one of the only people to notice this sudden change. The only other person would obviously be my father, who watches me like a hawk. Soul has tried to get me to swim with him, but I can't risk losing my tail. Not even for him. I love Soul very much and I wish I could tell him but I just can't. He has to find out on his own. It has to be accidental and I can't plan it. I have wished on many stars, including Black Star, and I still can't tell anyone. It's not like I can't tell anyone like I'm keeping a secret or something. I just cannot physically tell anyone. I have tried to tell Tsubaki and Soul but whenever I am about to say 'mermaid' I start to clam up. I can't say mermaid aloud. It is very strange but I can't help to think it's some kind of eerie curse. A few days ago, when summer technically started, I felt renewed and refreshed. Is this normal? When summer begins and people are getting ready to go for a dive, does some kind of weird instinct awaken inside your soul? Help me out guys I need some advice. If there is any other fellow Mer-folk out there, please help me. Of course there isn't. What am I thinking? Other Mer-folk? Am I really losing it? I hope not. I try my very hardest to not get wet in public. Especially not around anyone I know. If I do happen to get wet I just dry off as quickly as possible and run away. Maybe next time I could not dry off and let the world see me. The real me. The new and improved Maka Albarn. I can only imagine what my father would say. _Maka! You have a tail! You have a freaking tail! How the hell is this possible?! Oh my Maka is changing into some kind of sea monster...Maka, no matter what happens your father loves you. _Yeah, so embarrassing dad. I don't even want to imagine Soul's reaction. I love him to much. I'd hate to lose a friend to a damn mermaid tail. But he isn't that stupid right? Probably. Tomorrow we're all going to the beach celebrating the first week of summer. I hope that they don't make me swim. Knowing that Stein is coming with us, I don't want to risk becoming one of his test subjects. I'd hurt a lot to be dissected by that psychopath. I hope I can break away from this 'curse' and tell Soul that I'm half mermaid. He deserves to know. Needs to know. And damn sure wants to know. Someday you will know Soul. But for now I can only pretend you know and picture your reaction. It sure did make a splash!


	2. Chapter 2: Theory 1: Witch's Curse

**Took me a bajillion years to come up with this :P Sorry if this is the worst thing you've ever read...Lol just enjoy ;)**

...

The reason why I am a mermaid is unknown. I do have some theories though. My first theory is that it was a magical pearl. Last summer I went to the beach with my dad and the others to hang out. When we got there it was unusually empty. I had heard from some of the townspeople that there were mermaid sightings. They were too scared to go so they stood home and waited. There were rumors that if you swam in the waters of a mermaid you would be turned into one. I don't understand why they believed it. Are they really that stupid? Anyways, we disregarded there warnings, no matter how much they begged we weren't going home just because of some stupid rumor. Time went by and when we were packing up to go home, Soul found something. A pearl. It just washed up from God knows where, and glowed. Yeah the freaking thing glowed. What the hell kind of pearl glows anyway? We stared at the damn thing for five minutes wondering where it came from and why it glowed.

"Hey Maka do you think this pearl belongs to a mermaid?" Soul joked. He laughed and dropped it. It drifted into the ocean waves like it was drowning. We stared in awe as the pearl didn't sink, it just sat there and floated. Like it was waiting for someone to pick it up.

"How is it floating? I'm pretty sure it has more density then the water. Therefore it should be sinking. Not floating." I questioned. Soul looked puzzled and shrugged his shoulders. Of course he wouldn't have known. He's a dumbass.

"Hey look!" Soul pointed at the horizon. There was a silhouette of what seemed to be a girl. She looked like she was just sitting there watching us. Hoping for someone to touch the pearl. I hoped this wasn't a mermaid. I didn't want to turn into one. Based on the rumors we heard, you must have swam in mermaid's territory. Could the rumors be true?

"She's just watching us. It's creeping me out." I said getting more and more unnerved every minute.

Me and Soul grabbed the pearl and watched the woman disappear into the ocean. What freaked us out the most is that she never came back up for air. Maybe it was a mermaid. If it wasn't then it must have been a witch. I hate witches. If it was one I hate that damn witch.


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Hormones

**Hey I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol, I've taken a break from FF because of stress. I've tested my patience with people lately and God knows when I'm going to finally explode. I keep things bottled up inside and seldomly open up. Enjoy :) **

...

Now that I've given some thought about my first theory, I realized something. It can't be true. If indeed it was a pearl, wouldn't Soul have been effected too? He was the first person to pick it up, and I was the second. If that woman we saw was a mermaid, then everyone should have been effected also. So, there goes my first theory. But, I'm not finished there. I did it. I finally told someone that I'm a mermaid. Just kidding, I only told my reflection. But I did manage to almost confide in my father. He thinks I'm acting all strange because of hormones. Yeah. If you say so dad. Here's how the conversation went:

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I looked into my father's eyes, stared at them until he answered.

"Uh, yeah could you stop looking at me like that though. It feels like you're staring into my soul." he answered awkwardly. His eyes looking around hastily to stop my stone hard stare.

"Okay! I wanted to know if you believed in mermaids?" I looked down, making the situation even harder on me.

"Like hell I do! Does it look like fish-girls live in the ocean? You're starting to sound like you're five." he laughed off the idea of any humanoid creatures living in the sea. What he didn't realize is that he hurt me even more than before. It's difficult enough having to deal with this sudden change, but even my father doesn't believe in me. This whole situation is just heart-breaking.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll go." I replied, almost crying. To think of an excuse to tell him would be unethical. Because even that bastard deserves to know.

"Maka. Are you okay? You look sad." he started to fiddle with my pigtails. How awkward.

"Uh, yeah. I'm doing just fine!" I blushed, only Soul plays with my hair like that. My father looked up and quickly retreated. He smiled and uttered, "Uh, sorry about that Maka. I forgot that you're getting 'older' and I shouldn't do things like that. But, no matter what age you get you're still gonna be my sweet little baby girl." he blushed and hugged me. Before he let go he whispered, "Maka, remember I'm your father and you can tell me anything. No matter how bad. Okay?".

"Yup. Got it." I smiled and pinky-promised him. If it only was that easy.

I got up and waved goodbye. As I was leaving I heard my dad mutter something. " Teenagers and those damn hormones."

Uh, yeah. I'm totally a mermaid because of my out of control, teenage hormones. Sometimes my dad is to dumb for his own good.


End file.
